Hangover
by NightingaleRose
Summary: it's been three years since the mariemaia incedent and relena's lonely. so what does she do? she goes bar hopping. and whose this? who does she meet there?


Hello people. Here I am again. Honestly I should be working on my series fics, but this Idea hit me while I was chatting on yahoo in the RGP room. So of course this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down and wrote it. Oh well. When inspiration hits, it hits. ( oh and part of the conversations I did have while RPGing. My name……relena_peacecraft21)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Don't own gundam wing. Never have, never will. If I did then the series would have been longer. Oh well. If anyone decides to sue…well…..ya aint getting much, I am officially broke. Just spent the last of my money on a gundam wing and a sailor moon comic.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
When the Mariemaia incident was over. Everyone when on with their live. Relena was currently trying to keep the peace between earth and the colonies. So far she had done a decent job of it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Three years had passed since then and Relena was now nineteen. She hadn't heard from her brother or Heero in about three years. Everything was peaceful. And totally lonely for her.  
  
So one nite she decided to go bar hopping. Maybe she'd meet some guys and have a fun night. The first couple of bars she went to were crowded and smoke filled. Hardly anyone noticed her. After about seven or eight bars with the same result. She came across one called 'Heavens Gate Pub and Inn.' . The place was close to the good side of town so she decided to try this one before calling it a night.  
  
She walked in and looked around. The bar was about half full. Some people were listening to Karaoke. Others were having a drink with friends. She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. The bar tender approached her and took her order. Soon she was sipping on a glass of red wine and looking around the room. Then suddenly someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and came face to face with some one she hadn't seen in three years.  
  
"Hello Relena. It's nice to see you again." She smiled weakly at him. "Hello Milliardo, long time no see." He smiled back and sat beside her. "Yes. Way to long. So what have you been up to sis." She sighed and took a sip of her wine. "Nothing much really." He frowned " That's to bad." She smiled and took another drink. "So how have you and Noin doing?" His smile grew as he stated proudly. "We're getting married. The Dates set for tomorrow." She studied him a moment before taking another drink. "Well congratulations Milli. Hope you have a wonderful wedding." He nodded. "Thanks sis. That means a lot." She nodded. "I'm glad …" Waves the bartender over and orders another wine. Milliardo frowned at his sister. She looked pale and slightly drunk. He couldn't help but wonder how many drinks she's had tonight. "Relena…you should slow down." She glared at him. It was evident she was totally drunk. "But out Milli. I haven't seen you for three years. Three years! For three years I've been alone to do my job. No you. no Heero. Just me……" She tries to get up but falls back down. Suddenly she clutches her head and cries out in pain. Milliardo quickly grabs her as she begins to slide out of her chair. "Relena….if I would have known……" he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car and drove her home.  
  
Milliardo had used the spare under the mat to let them in. he had just set her down on her bed when she quickly bolted out of bed and made a bee line for the toilet. Sounds of throwing up could be heard. Milliardo stood in the bathroom door way and watched his little sister mournfully. He felt responsible for her.  
  
Soon she stood up shakily and stumbled to the door, bumping into Milliardo. He took her by the shoulders and guided her back to the bed. He pulled the covers over her shoulders as she clutched the pillow. He noticed tears leaking from her eyes and softly brushed them away.  
  
Milliardo was getting up to leave so his sister could get some rest when her hand grabbed his. It clutched it like it was its last life line. She looked up at him sadly through tear stained eyes. "Please Milli ..don't go….I'm tired of being alone …." A sob escaped her lips. He nodded. "I know how it feels. Don't worry little sister. I wont leave you." He squeezed her hand to reassure her. She smiled weakly at him. Soon she was asleep.  
  
  
  
Milliardo had stayed through the night to keep watch over his sister. in the morning, Relena woke up to find her brother sleeping in a chair beside her bed.she quietly got up as to not to disturb him and stumble over to the bathroom. She was still feeling  
  
pretty drunk, but not as bad as last night.. she washed up and stumbled back to the bed.  
  
Milliardo had heard her get up and decided to make some phone calls. First he called Noin and told her were he was at and they both agreed that it was best to call off the wedding so he could spend time with his sister. The next person he called was Une who was currently in charge of the Preventers. He asked her for Heero's current location and phone number. It surprised him to find out Heero was in fact on Earth and that he was currently living in Japan. He called him up and told him about Relena. Heero seemed slightly worried and said he would be there as soon as possible.  
  
After he was done with the phone calls, Milliardo headed back into the room. Relena was currently hiding her head under the pillow to keep out the light. He shook his head and took a seat beside her bed. " I see you met Mr. Hangover's friend Mr. Headache." A groan could be heard from under the pillow. "Shut up Milli. This aint funny….it hurts. …." Came a muffled reply. "I know Relena. That's why I never get drunk. It's fun for a while, but then it hurts like hell." Another moan could be heard from under the pillow. "Owie… .. please make it stop……." Milliardo sighed. "The only way to get rid of it ,Lena, is time." Yet another groan could be heard from under the pillow and soon she fell back asleep. Milliardo sighed. He knew that when his sister woke up again, she'd probably be throwing up. No one in their family ever faired well with hangovers.  
  
After about a half hour of watching her, he realized he was hungry. So Milliardo went down to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich and some soup for Relena for when she wakes up. A few more hours pass, during that time Milliardo had gone thru the house, checking it out. He had just started going thru the library when the doorbell rang. He immediately rushed to it and ushered the new arrival in.  
  
"Hello Heero. It's about time you got here." The pilot of 01 glared at his former rival. "Where is she." Milliardo sighed and pointed up the stairs. " The third door on the right. And be quiet, she's resting." Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from over head like someone rushing across the room. The guys looked at each other and both yelled at the same time. "Relena!" they both rushed up the stairs, Milliardo in the lead.  
  
When they reached the room, Milliardo headed strait to the bathroom. Sure enough, Relena was blowing chunks again. He grabbed a wet wash cloth and began dabbing at her forehead. She was sweating immensely and crying. Heero leaned against the door and watched as Milliardo took care of her. Then she stopped throwing up, she tried to stand, but ended sinking back to the tiled floor of the bathroom. Milliardo was about to pick her up when Heero stepped forward and motioned for him to stop. He looked at him for a moment then nodded. Heero then kneeled down and picked her up. A small groan escaped from her mouth, protesting the sudden movement. Her eyes were shut tightly as she buried her head in Heero's shirt front. A slight smile crossed his lips as he carried her to the bed and set her down. She immediately buried her self under the covers and let out a soft groan. "Milli…..make it stop……" the tall blonde shook his head. "Sorry Lena. I can't."  
  
Heero looked at the two loving siblings and let out a soft sigh. They had what he longed for. A family that loved each other. Something he had never known.  
  
A small whimper came from under the covers. "Milli…does Heero love me ?"  
  
Milliardo looked at the man beside him . "I'm not sure, but you could always ask him." A small tortured laugh rose from under the covers. "yeah rite. All I could ever get from him was 'Omae O Korosu.' He hates me!" Sobbing could be heard from under the blankets. Milliardo sighed and looked at Heero and gave him a ' Are-You-Going-To-Tell-Her' look. Heero look one more look at her sobbing form and nodded. He sat down on the bed side and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Relena…..Aishiteru." The sobbing resided a little as she pulled the covers away from her face. Her tear stained eyes widened as she realized that the one she loved heard everything she had said. "Gomen Heero….didn't know you were here…." She sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. He smiles sadly at her as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't apologize. I should have told you sooner. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I just didn't know what I was feeling then…." She smiled back at him. " Hai. I remember. The first time I saw you, you were half drowned and still managed to hijack an ambulance." He smirked. "Well at least it all worked out in the end." She smiled slightly. "Hai, peace was established." He carefully pulled her into his arms and wiped another tear from her ashen cheek. "Relena, I have had three long years to think about my feelings and I've come to realize that I love you more than words can say. You fill the empty place that I've had in my heart for so long…" He carefully reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small ring box. "I know this probably isn't the right time to ask this but…." He brought the box out in front of them and flicked the lid up. "Relena Darlian Peacecraft, will you marry me?" Her eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful gold ring with a heart shape diamond set in it. She stared at it for a few moments before turning her gaze on the man beside her. "Yes…of course I will." He let go of the breath he was holding and kissed her on the forehead. "I hoped you would say that." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.  
  
Milliardo grinned at his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law. "Will it's nice to see I'm not the only one going to be married in the family." His grin turned in to a devilish smirk. "And I'm hoping for lots of nieces and nephews." Heero paled slightly and Relena looked thoughtful. "Oh silly Milli, we'll see what comes up." Milliardo grinned and nodded. "Fine sis. Now I think I'll leave you to alone to discuss wedding plans. And there's soup down stairs for when you're hungry." With those statements said, he quietly exited the room, leaving the two lovebird to catch up on the last three years.  
  
  
  
----___________________________________________________----  
  
  
  
AN- so what do u think? Good? Bad? Please R&R !!!  
  
Oh and please read other stories by me! The more reviews is get the happier I'll be!  
  
This is laytigera21 saying…..JA NE! 


End file.
